Story Idea
by hflp
Summary: Idea I had for a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. I haven't heard of anyone doing this type, but if someone has let me know. Would love to read it. However I am leaving this open to anyone who wants to give it a try. I am terrible at writing. Describing surroundings and people, or writing dialogue are skills I simply do not possess. So anyone who wants to give my idea a try, Go ahead.


**Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover:** I had the idea for a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover that no one has done before. At least not one I have seen or hear about. What if Naruto Uzumaki was Natsu Dragneel. He was born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and has pink hair because it's a balance between his parent's hair and no whisker marks. The night he is born the Kyuubi is still released but his twin sister is the Jinchuuriki instead and both parents survive. However, in their fear that the masked man will return, and that he will take their daughter from them, they devise a plan to sneak off with their daughter to train her. They leave Naruto behind in the hopes he will simply pass as one of the orphans of the tragedy and slip under the radar to keep him safe.

However, because he is the child of a jinchuuriki, his body is in tuned with its chakra and absorbs some after Kushina and Minato leave. This causes whisker marks to appear on his cheeks and a large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra to be trapped inside him. So, when the Third Hokage shows up he finds Naruto, seeing the marks and detecting the chakra, wrongfully assumes he is the new jinchuuriki. Thus he announces Naruto is the jinchuuriki and the village turns against him.

Naruto, after living a life of pain and loneliness is friendless, Naruto is on the brink of a meltdown. He gets beaten often, but the residual chakra from the Kyuubi heals him, along with his uzumaki vitality. During his first semester at the academy, Sasuke is bullying Naruto and Naruto snaps and fights back. But Sasuke still beats him, and pretty badly too.

After this, a group in Konoha decide he is too dangerous and decide to get rid of him. They kidnap him and take him far to the western border of Hi no Kuni, near the continental border. There they beat and torture Naruto almost to death. Just when the finisher is about to come, Igneel the fire dragon appears. He is disgusted by what he sees and obliterates the ones trying to kill Naruto. It is after this event that all of the Kyuubi's chakra is used up trying to heal Naruto and his whiskers disappear. He has no residual wounds, but the trauma gives him amnesia. After recovering and meeting Igneel, the dragon tries to find out more about the young human but can't get even his name, all the boy can remember is the Na- part of his name. Igneel, sensing something special about the boy and knowing he couldn't return home adopts him. And being the creative and wise dragon he is *sarcasm* combining the Na- that Naruto can remember with Tatsu, meaning dragon. From then on, I say leave it to canon style Fairy Tail for Natsu's background and events.

Back in Konoha, Minato and Kushina return with their 10 year old daughter, ready to take up the mantle again. Both Kushina and Minato fully recovered and their daughter starting her training. They are confident now that they can protect her. They are saddened to learn thought their plan backfired and Naruto is gone. They are left grieving for years. Time goes on and I think Minato and Kushina should have another kid or two. Years later, their eldest daughter, while on mission to escort cargo to a far away port in a place called Fiore, winds up in a port town called Hargeon (When Natsu meets Lucy for the first time). There she encounters a boy called Salamander and she instinctively know they are connected (that whole twin connection thing). She sends a message back to Konoha saying she may have found her brother and waits for response. Minato and Kushina, wanting to believe, put togther a team of Jiraiya and other information gathering specialist and uses the Hokage Guard Platoon to Hiraishin to his daughter in Fiore. It is risky because the Hiraishin has never been used to that great a distance. They make it and they investigate and eventually find Natsu at Fairy Tail. After a while they manage to get a DNA sample to test and Jiraiya returns to Konoha via reverse summon. Once confirmed the Namikazes go to Fiore and confront Natsu, who doesn't believe any of what they are talking about. He is in denial for a long time, probably up to the Tenrou Island incident.

I can think of a couple of things to add to this story to make overlap fun:

Natsu has residual memory of his fight and loss with Sasuke, and that is why he doesn't get along with Grey, cause they both have black hair and cocky attitudes.

Tenten going Fangirl on Erza.

Gajeel always asking Tenten for a snack.

A Female Haku, Grey, Juvia love triangle (At least is Juvia's mind, Haku and Grey just get along very well).

Jiraiya would have a field day with all the women in Fiore.

Maybe Tsunade having a mother/daughter relationship with Wendy.

Sakura and Porlyusica meeting (Comedy waiting to happen).

Lucy and Ino being considered clones.

Anko and Cana (Thick as thieves those two would be).

Hinata and Mirajane would get along well (Maybe Mirajane helps Hinata out of her shell).

I can also see, way down the line of the story, the Elemental Nations, and Akatsuki having teams at the Grand Magic Games.

I would also like to see more than a couple of fights between characters of each series:

Sasuke vs Natsu (Natsu eats all of Sasuke's fire attacks, and Natsu is great at hand to hand)

Raikage A vs Laxus (Similar styles of fighting, only Laxus can absorb A's power)

Zabuza vs Gajeel (Gajeel eats Zabuza Sword, Zabuza repairs it)


End file.
